earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Maggie Sawyer
History Maggie Sawyer: 1979 - Present Maggie is the daughter of John Byrne, a well-respected cop from Star City who died in the line of duty, and Lisa Byrne, who was an ER nurse. Other than Maggie's father dying when she was seventeen, she had a pretty typical life with no major trauma and she handled her father's death quite well considering everything. So she didn't become a cop to right any special wrongs or to seek vengeance, she just felt it was something she was capable of doing and that it was what her father would have wanted her to do. So when she turned twenty-one, Maggie went to the Star City Police Academy and was surprised to find how much police work seemed to suit her. Maggie graduated top of her class in 2001. That's when she met her future husband and fellow cadet, Jim Sawyer. At that point, Maggie was still unsure as to her sexual orientation, and just wanted to live a mainstream life.They dated and married, which proved to be a bad mistake. They were two hard-nosed people who had nothing in common except for their police work. Their marriage became one long series of quarrels, interrupted only by the birth of their daughter Jamie. Maggie finally came to admit that the whole thing was a catastrophe and finally had to accept that she was a lesbian. She separated from Jim. The divorce was long and painful, and ended with Jim Sawyer receiving full custody of little Jamie. Putting it all behind her, Maggie moved East. Due to the rise of super crime in Metropolis, Maggie was able to easily transfer to the Metropolis Police Department. Thanks to having impressed the big guy during an early chance encounter with Superman, Maggie was chosen to be promoted to Inspector and placed in the Special Crimes Unit and was tasked with arresting freaks, high-tech criminals, and evil-doing superhumans. Eventually, Sawyer developed a strong relationship of professional trust with Superman himself. During this time, Maggie briefly dated a female reporter for the Daily Star, but Maggie had to break it off when she learned that her girlfriend was only using her to get inside information. Due to her well-proven ability to handle unorthodox situations and the fondness that Superman seemed to have working with her, Sawyer was chosen to work as Captain Dan Turpin's second-in-command and leading the 'Superman Support Team'. Under the leadership of Turpin and Sawyer, the SCU was successful. This success inspired the creation of SCU-type units in various police departments across the nation, including in Washington D.C.. Their relationship with STAR Labs, which provided much of their special equipment, became particularly solid. The SCU also inspired the DEO to change their tactics and so they sent Agent Alexandra Danvers to work as a liaison with the SCU. Maggie and Alex hit it off quickly, both at work and in their private lives. However in the summer of 2007, Alex was reassigned to the West Coast for her work. Alex begged for Maggie to join her, but Maggie didn't feel like Coast City was the right fit for her and she was just promoted to the rank of captain. So, after weeks of arguing, Alex and Maggie decided to break it off and they bid each other adieu. When the Cataclysm hit Gotham across the bay, Maggie Sawyer couldn't stand by as the government declared it a No Man's Land. She went against her standing orders and "borrowed" SCU equipment to get herself into Gotham where she submitted her "transfer" papers to Jim Gordon himself at the GCPD enclave. Maggie's dramatic entrance made her an instant friend to Renee Montoya who liked her style. As both Maggie and Renee were just getting over nasty break-ups at the time, they both decided to try something different and just became friends... and when the Batwoman showed up, Maggie was glad to do Renee a favor and work as this new heroes unofficial handler. When the Cataclysm was over, Maggie stayed on at the GCPD, being given an assignment to the Major Crimes Unit as a detective. Yes, it was a demotion from the SCU, but Maggie enjoyed being on the ground again. Maggie continued to run point as Batwoman's contact to the GCPD for a time as well until Batwoman was made part of the proper Bat Family with the creation of Batman, Inc. Sometime during all this commotion, Batwoman revealed herself to be Kate Kane to Maggie, which led the pair into a relationship. This relationship would lead to a happy marriage. With Commissioner Gordon stepping down recently to take office in City Hall as Deputy Hall, the Gotham PD went through considerable restructuring. Detective Yin became commissioner and there was a vacancy in the MCU for a captain. Maggie felt like her lieutenant, Harvey Bullock, would be a good fit but apparently the Mayor's Office felt differently and requested Maggie herself jump from detective to Captain to fill the vacancy. Maggie didn't want to accept, having enjoyed working in the trenches, but Harvey Bullock confronted her and told her she'd be a "dumb piece of expletive to turn it down" and to not be concerned about his feelings. Maggie bluntly told him she didn't care anything about his feelings and the two laughed, with Maggie eventually being convinced that she was the best person for the job.Oracle Files: Maggie Sawyer Threat Assessment Abilities * Firearms: Maggie is considered to be an excellent shot by the GCPD with her monthly firearms qualification scores constantly ranking in the 'Superb' category. * Investigation: Maggie sports a considerably high case-closure rate and her GCPD personnel file has a note, as written by my father, that remarks she is one of the best investigators he has ever known... and seeing as he has Batman on speed dial, I think that's saying something. * Interrogation: Maggie is trained in interrogative methods. * Martial Arts: Maggie is a skilled close-quarters combatant. While having no formal instruction outside of her police academy instruction, Maggie does like to keep her skills fresh by routine sparring. She has managed to wrestle Scarecrow to the ground, take down trained assassins like David Cain, and once fought the Red Hood (Jason Todd) to a stalemate in order to prevent him from beating the Joker to death with a crowbar (though I hear she now regrets she did that). * Law: Maggie is an expert in law enforcement tactics and procedures and is well-versed in the law, having made her career around enforcing it. Weaknesses * Confidence: Maggie is her own worst enemy. She often second guesses herself or her capabilities and doesn't know how to take a compliment. She often underestimates what she is capable of doing, even when confronted with evidence of her many accomplishment.Deluxe Oracle File: Maggie Sawyer Trivia and Notes Trivia * Maggie used to smoke like a chimney, but apparently the Cataclysm was what she needed to quit. * As per the arrangements of the divorce agreement, Maggie's daughter Jamie stays with her mother on Christmas break during odd-numbered years and during the summer of even-number years. If work allows, Maggie flies out to Star City during the even-numbered holiday seasons as her daughter's birthday is December 22nd. * From what I hear, Maggie is a terrible cook... but a pretty good baker. As described by Jason Bard, "her brownies are like a dream, oozing with marshmallows and drizzled in caramel". * Although a member of Batman Incorporated, like Lucius Fox, Maggie doesn't want to know who Batman is. * Because she was once married to a man, some of her co-workers think that Maggie is bisexual. She is quick to correct them. * Maggie really doesn't like the new mayor or Gotham's District Attorney. I'm guessing she voted for Hady. * Maggie's office is decorated with a lot of knick-knacks that seem out of place in a Gotham workplace, like Superman coffee mugs and Metropolis Sharks jerseys and banners. She also prefers to read the Daily Planet for her news. * From what I'm told, Maggie proposed to Kate at some Metropolis Diner which is where the two were meeting Dan Turpin for lunch when they overheard the news that same-sex marriage was now legal in New Jersey. * Maggie's old boss, Dan Turpin, once asked Maggie out, unaware she was a lesbian. The way she broke the news to him was by telling him she "don't drive standard anymore". This apparently was what brought Turpin around to realizing just how homophobic the Metropolis PD was and nearly overnight he became an outspoken supporter for LGBT rights. Apparently, Superman was surprised by this news as well. * It was Maggie's idea to set up Kate's ex, Renee, with Maggie's ex, Alex. Renee and Alex are currently dating. * As Kate and Maggie have a nearly identical build, the two keep all their clothes in a single large closet and often borrow from one another. Kate has apparently tried to get Maggie to wear the Batwoman suit but that is a line Maggie isn't willing to cross, citing that the SCU tried out full-body armored jumpsuits for a while and they are something Maggie swore she'd never wear again. * Maggie married Jim because she became pregnant. * She married Kate October 27th, 2013. Notes * The brown coat is a nod to her appearance in Superman: The Animated Series. * Her having a past relationship with Alex Danvers is a nod to the Supergirl TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Maggie Sawyer * Character Gallery: Maggie Sawyer Category:Characters Category:GCPD Members Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Investigation Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Police Officers Category:Female Characters Category:Kane Family Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity